


Me's a Crowd

by Sapphiremoonlight1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: 3 Revolvers & Spectre, Spectre probably spiked his tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiremoonlight1/pseuds/Sapphiremoonlight1
Summary: In which Ryoken has to deal with himself, himself, and himself. He's throwing Spectre off the boat in the morning for this.
Relationships: Kougami Ryouken & Dr Kougami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Me's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling bitter about things, so definitely not as polished as it could be.

“ **Your really willing to let that bastard deal with the Ignis himself? And for what!? A naive sense of penance because of what father did?”**

“ _We can allow them their final moments in peace. Playmaker isn't a fool, he's not going to allow the Ignis to escape if he truly means turn on humanity. I doubt Ai is being honest and from what Pandor has observed I think I'm correct.”_

“ **How far we've fallen to trust the word of an A.I. Even one built by our hands is capable of betrayal”**

Dear god does he actually sound like this when he speaks? Sure he enjoys a bit of flare but he's itching to scream at both to shut the hell up! Even Ai isn't this damn wordy and he's the definition of verbose. Or was depending on how events turn out.

Ryoken frowns into his cup of tea and tries to ignore the arguing fools. Unsurprisingly it was impossible to completely block out the personifications of his own thoughts.

What did Spectre put in this tea? Sure he's got a library full of issues to sort through but this is a bit much even for him. Especially since he's listening to his avatars argue with each.

“ **Putting your faith in that boy is a mistake! Father's turning in his grave right now.”**

“ _Even so, the knights of Hanoi's mission is complete as it stands. The other Ignis are dead and Ai will be dead soon too.”_

“ **There you go calling that thing by name. It's not a person! Its a program, one capable of wreaking havoc on humanity or have you forgotten about the Light Ignis?”**

“ _The Light Ignis is gone! It's time we start on a new path.”_

A new path, huh? Both Playmaker and Soulburner have offered him a new path in there own ways. While, he and Playmaker had a few illusions to break, Soulburner seemed to understand Ryoken in some way. Whatever that was he'll never know but the teen didn't want him pay for his crimes the traditional way.

Instead of sitting in a cell, here he was sipping tea on his boat while they all wait for the results of the duel between Playmaker and his partner. The rest of the Knights might be trying to get a view, but privacy is the most he could give Fujiki and Ai for what they've been through.

“ **What they've been through!? We killed our father for them! We don't owe them anything!”**

“ _No Sol Technologies killed our father. We were naive kids watching other children be tortured! What kind of father does that to his child and then dumps pushes his own guilt on them?!_

“ **Father only wanted to save humanity from itself.-”**

“ _Father was a damn fool! We've run those simulations ourselves, the probability of the world ending because the Ignis existed were exceedly minute at best! But we had to go and skyrocket those chances by attacking them!”_

Fair point, every decision they've made in life has been based on his father's claim that Ignis would turn on humanity. Though that claim had been founded in circular logic he was too young to work out for himself. Until recently at least and not without the help of a getting his self-righteous ass handed to him multiple times.

He also loves his father to a fault and didn't want to believe the man could be wrong. Dr. Kogami did

unspeakable and horrible things to both the kids involved in the Lost Incident and to him but he was still a decent father outside of technical world.

Father gave up the rest of his life for him, even if it was meant as an extension of their mission it still saved him the irrevocable brain damage that data storm would have caused him.

In the end he was a flawed a human just like the rest of them and while his father deserves to have paid for his crimes so does he for carrying out the Tower of Hanoi and risking the lives of unknown thousands if not millions for something easily avoidable.

“ _Not to mention that would have ended in our own demise too.”_

“ **You're one to talk you wanted us to riot in prison”**

“ _At least behind bars we would have been alive with the potential to do something good for the world... eventually”_

“ **You mean like getting wrapped up in corporations and governments who want to use our skills for themselves? Like you agreed to after Soulburner beat us!”**

“ _Zaizen is a good man and it's fitting punishment considering our crime. Don't blame Soulburner for our lack of purpose in life now that everything is over”_

“ **But it's not over -”**

“Enough! I've had it with both of you! If you don't mind I would like to enjoy my tea in peace,” He yells at the hallucinations. Ryoken needs to talk to Spectre about what kind of plants he's keeping in his room. His own paranoia means he knows everything they keep stalked in the kitchen but he respects the knights privacy so he knows nothing about the fauna his less than stable right hand keeps in his room.

“ _ **He started it** ” _they both accuss.

“No! I started it and I don't need hallucinogenic tea to work out my parental issues! Father wasn't a good man. I know that much, hell I've always known that, but I'm still allowed to love him as my father . There's nothing wrong with that. Relationships are messy and a couple of delusions aren't going to tell me otherwise!” He yells dropping his cup in frustration and watches it shatter. Great now he needs to clean that up.

“Sir if I may?” Spectre asks appearing behind him with a mop and bucket.

“How long have you been standing there?” Ryoken questions back trying to avoid making eye contact.

“:Long enough to hear you've come to peace with Dr. Kogami,” The other man answers smiling knowingly. Being him that smile is scarier than Ryoken could ever have hoped Revolver to be. Eh, it paid to have a the madman by his side and Spectre isn't all bad. Sometimes. Just not when they're alone and it's dark. Dear god is that man scary when its dark.

“Sure, I'm going to sleep. Have Kyoko wake me with the results later,” He says walking off to his room. Hopefully his manifested internal conflicts can stay quiet long enough for him to get a decent night's rest. If not he's going throw Spectre off the boat in the morning.

\------------------------

“ **Why do you have a gun!”**

“ _Our name is Revolver of course I have a gun!”_

“ **Sure but why did you shoot me? I am part of you dumbass?!”**

“ _Because I don't like you? Seems simple enough”_

Ryoken wakes up the next morning and burns all of the plants in Spectre's room and all of the tea he can find on the boat. Never again will he let the other man surve him tea!

**Author's Note:**

> I actually posted an edited version of this story months ago and took it down very quickly. Let's see how this round goes.


End file.
